battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
3.0 Patch
Announced: August 7, 2013 Released: August 13, 2013 Boss Strike Events: Rally your troops to battle through waves of enemies for rare resources and exclusive units! Anyone, regardless of level, can attempt to scale the Tiers by engaging in battles and donating resources. These events will last for multiple days. Each Boss Strike Event will yield exclusive rewards. If you are in a Guild, the Boss Strike Event will become a group effort and everyone in the Guild will be collaborating. When a Guild completes a Tier, every member will earn the reward! We are also adding several Boss Strike related Achievements: *''With a Little Help From My Friends'' **Participate in a Boss Strike while in a Guild. *''Door Prize'' **Earn the Tier 1 Prize in a Boss Strike *''Big Winner'' **Earn the Tier 10 Prize Boss Strike *''A Drop in the Bucket'' **Contribute 100 points toward a Boss Strike! *''Moving the Needle'' **Contribute 2000 points toward a Boss Strike! *''Atlas'' **Contributed 10,000 points toward a Boss Strike! *''It Goes to 11'' **Earn the Tier 11 prize in a Boss Strike Air Units: For the first time in Battle Nations history you’ll be able to use Air Units! These exclusive units can only be earned through the Boss Strike Events. Their agility is unparalleled on the battlefield. Here’s what you can expect from the first event: Sopwith Spiderwasp *A biplane fighter named after Charles “Waspkiller” Sopwith, whose illustrious aerial career was ended when his plane mysteriously disappeared during a mass Spiderwasp migration. The Sopwith Spiderwasp is best known for its maneuverability and speed in air to air combat. We recommend avoiding Spiderwasps. BC-1 Snake *Designed by animal rights extremists, the BC-1 Snake utilizes armor piercing rounds to destroy tanks while attempting to steer animals to safety. In practice, the resulting stampedes tended to lead to more than a few additional casualties. The Empire bought the entire production run for a song. V-14 Maverick *The V-14 Maverick jet fighter revolutionized air to air combat. In addition to its mounted machine guns, it’s equipped with relatively-accurate missiles that can instantly transform peaceful, boring outposts into exciting, partially exploded war-zones. As a side note, these units handle rank differently from other units. When you receive a unit through the Boss Strike feature, it will come pre-ranked depending on what level you are: *Rank 1: 1-11 *Rank 2: 12-19 *Rank 3: 20-30 *Rank 4: 31-40 *Rank 5: 41-50 *Rank 6: 51+ So if you’re level 50, you will get a Rank 5 unit. It can earn SP towards Rank 6, but until you reach level 51, you will not be able to rank it up. Because of this system, these units will gain much larger boosts to their stats between each rank in comparison to other units. As a side note, the maximum rank for these units is 9. Anti-Aircraft Capabilities: In order to accommodate the presence of the new air units, several existing units have been retrofitted with the ability to hit air units. Please be aware that some of these capabilities are more limited than others. *Allied Mammoth Rider* *Allied Cannoneer* *Allied Raider Boom Boom *Bazooka Squad *Boom Bus *Brimstone *Chucker *Converted Garbage Truck *Devastator *Dexter Fragment *Elder Sandworm *Elemental Trooper *Field Agent *Fireworks Truck *Flame Turret *Gunner *Hailstorm *Heavy Gunner *Hornet *Infected Bullfrog *Infected Cannoneer *Laser Turret *Lightning Tank *Lightning Tower *Lightning Trooper *Melee Sentinel Fragment *Mortar Team *MG Turret* *Railgun Tech *Railgun Trooper *Rocket Truck *Saboteur (Bug, has no anti-air attack) *Special Agent *Tamed Sandworm *Tank Killer (Bug, has no anti-air attack) *Turtlesheller *Veteran* *Wolf Thug *Young Worm* * Not listed in the original list We are also introducing two new units that are designed to attack air units specifically. Similar to the Boss Strike units, the Anti-Aircraft ranks are dependent on your account’s level. These can be built from your Vehicle Factory. (The the Anti-Aircraft units are actually promotional units so you will not see them the moment 3.0 goes live.) Anti-Aircraft Turret* *The Anti-Aircraft Turret is designed to shower a hail of bullets towards enemy aircraft in the hopes that some will hit. This unit will be available as a promotional unit some time after 3.0 goes live. Anti-Aircraft Flak Gun* *The Flak Gun is similar to the Anti-Aircraft Turret, but it has a stronger emphasis on dealing splash damage with each of its attacks. It’s accuracy is a nightmare for pilots. This unit will be available as a promotional unit some time after 3.0 goes live. New 50MB Client: We’ve reduced the initial download requirement so you don’t need a Wi-Fi connection to download the game. However, a data connection will still be necessary. At first, you may notice some invisible units/buildings upon booting up the first time, but the art for these items will populate as the client finishes downloading the rest of the data. Bug Fixes: *Pared down certain users with impossibly high amounts of resources that could only be obtained through past exploits. This only affects the top 0.5% of the total user population. An in-depth explanation can be found here. This fix will only affect users whose resources exceed their maximum capacity. Tier 1 and Tier 2 resources will be reduced to 200% of your maximum capacity. Tier 3 and Tier 4 resources will be reduced to 1000% of your maximum capacity. This means the most you will be left with is 1,000 of Gears/Widgets/Etc. Chemical Vials will also be affected by this. We recommend any players with large amounts of Vials and no Chemical Storage Facilities to begin building some facilities to raise their cap as the default is 10. *Hard caps for all resources are now being enforced. You can no longer go beyond your current resource caps via PvP/Occupations/Assistance. The only exceptions are rewards from missions, bundle purchases, Boss Strike rewards and level up rewards. 'Changes to Prestige'http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=49341 *Amount to receive Stars has increased to 200,000 XP and the number of stars rewarded for completion increased to 15. Max number of Stars in storage also increased to 200. (Unmentioned in original patch notes) Source: http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=48805 Category:3.0 Patch